


The Wolf Pack

by ConorOberstFan



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherhood, Brothers, Emotional, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018), Happy, Love, Teaching, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConorOberstFan/pseuds/ConorOberstFan
Summary: The incident never happens, and Esteban takes them on a vacation across America. Sean and Daniel bond without hardships. This fic is unfinished. It likely won't ever be finished.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz & Esteban Diaz, Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Esteban Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Sean is so pissed. Only a few minutes ago, he was getting ready for a party "and stuff" and now his father Esteban dropped a bomb on his plans. 

He was trying to ask for some money, so he could buy a bit of booze, but his father saw right through it.

"Seanie-boy, don't think I don't know what you're up to," Esteban implies.

"Dad, come on, it's just like any other party, no one's driving home, I promise," Sean reasserts.

"I don't mind that, my son. But, I had plans for us this weekend, and I don't want to deal with you when you're hungover," Esteban jokes, in a serious manner.

"Dad.....come on," Sean says, annoyed.

"I've been planning something for a long time, and I was thinking us three could go on a vacation," Esteban proposes.

"To where?" Sean asks. "There's nothing cool around for a hundred miles."

"There is, my son. You just don't know where to look," Esteban tells him.

"Where do I look?" Sean asks angrily.

Esteban explains, "Well, I think it's important for you and Daniel to gain some survival skills."

"So, we're gonna go camping? With him? Don't you remember-"

"Enough!" Esteban interrupts. "Sean, he's your brother. He looks up to you."

"Sure doesn't act like it," Sean snarls.

"He loves you, Sean. Please, one day I won't be around," Esteban starts.

"I've heard this one before," Sean murmurs.

"And from that day forward, you will have to take care of him," Esteban finishes.

"I know, and I do love him but......he can be-" 

"Enough! You won't talk about your brother that way," Esteban asserts.

"Okay, okay. So, Dad, why do you want to take us camping?" Sean brings the topic back.

"Did I say we were going camping, my son? Maybe it's just my age, but I don't remember saying that," Esteban says lightheartedly.

"Okay okay. What are we doing then?" Sean asks.

"I think it's time for my boys to become men. You guys need to learn a bit about how to live out there," Esteban tells him.

"Why? I'll never need to know-"

"My son, there are some things everyone needs to know," Esteban lectures.

"I can still go to the party, right?" Sean clarifies.

"No, my son, you can't" Esteban asserts.

Sean doesn't take this kindly. "Bullshit! The one good part of my week, and you're going to ruin it for......for....family bonding!?" He storms off before Esteban can reply.

He stomps into his room, slams the door, and calls Lyla on Skype immediently to tell what's gone on.

"Hey, Sean, how are y- woah man, you look.....are you okay?" Lyla asks.

Sean tries to stay calm, but he's too tense. "Lyla, Dad......I can't come to the party." He sighs. "Dad said we're going on a fucking vacation tomorrow, and he-"

"It's okay, Sean. Don't stress. I'll tell Jenn what happened, it'll be fine," Lyla reassures.

"No.....it, okay. I can't talk right now, sorry Lyla," Sean says.

"Wait, Sean-"

Sean closes his laptop. He sits and stares out his window. After a few minutes of angry contemplation, he hears his doorknob twist. It's his brother, Daniel.

"Hey, Sean! Sean, look! I made zombie blood, look!" Daniel says with enthusiasm.

"I don't care, Daniel," Sean says plainly.

Suddenly all the expression on Daniel's face disappears. He looks at his feet. "Okay," he says sadly, and turns to leave. Before he reaches the door, he asks Sean, "Did you hear what Dad said? He said we're going on a vacation!" Daniel is trying to cheer Sean up, but he doesn't realize what's really bothering him.

"Yeah, I know," Sean says, tense.

"Isn't that cool, Sean? Don't you think-"

"Get out of my room, now!" Sean stands up, and tries to push Daniel out of his room. Daniel won't budge. Sean pushes him a little too hard, and he falls down. Daniel starts crying.

"Why would you do that, Sean?" Daniel asks while getting up. "Why?" Sean tries to comfort him, but Daniel refuses. "No! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Daniel runs out before Sean can respond.

Sean stands there. He feels great and terrible. Mostly terrible. He sits down on his bed, and stares off into space.


	2. I'm sorry Enano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean, Daniel, and Esteban have a tense family dinner, before Sean tries to make up for what he did.

Esteban didn't hear the brothers fighting. In a way, Sean is grateful. He knows he shouldn't have done what he did. He decides to try and talk to Daniel at dinner that night.

Esteban made his world famous spaghetti, which usually gets Daniel in a good mood, but not today. Sean notices that Daniel keeps looking at his food, but isn't eating it. Sean decides to ask about it.

"Hey, uh.....enano? You...okay?" He says awkwardly.

Daniel doesn't respond. He keeps staring at his food.

Esteban notices this strange behavior. He asks Daniel, "You okay, mi hijo?"

Daniel doesn't respond. He opens his mouth, but closes it again. He does it again. A lone tear drips down the right side of his face. He gets up and walks to his room.

Esteban gets up. "I better make sure-"

Sean interrupts. "No, it's my fault, dad. I'll go and talk to him."

"Okay, my son," Esteban says, leaving them to make up.

Sean knocks on Daniel's door. "Hey enano, uh.....it's me, the big, bad......brother."

"I don't want to talk!" Daniel yells back. He sounds sad.

Sean decides to come in anyway. He sees Daniel sitting on his bed, a toy in his hand, but he's not playing with it. Tears are streaming down his face. Sean sits next to him.

"You okay, Daniel?" Sean asks.

"No! You.....you hurt me! Why would you do that, Sean?" Daniel says.

"Daniel, I didn't-"

"Yes you did! I got a bloody nose! Why would you hurt me on purpose?!" Daniel yells.

"Daniel, I......I'll make it up to you. How about.....since I hurt you, you can hurt me however you want!" Sean stands up. "Go ahead, kick me in the balls if you want!" Sean tries to sound enthused.

"Is that what you want? For me to hurt you? Why? I can't....I can't do that, Sean," Daniel says.

"No, Daniel, I......I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"I know what you mean," Daniel says, angry and sad at the same time.

"Daniel, I...just....I'm trying to be a....."

"A what? A what, Sean? A good brother? Because you fail at that. You haven't even said sorry yet," Daniel says.

Sean sits back down, and tries to give Daniel a hug, but Daniel scoots away.

"Daniel....I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong," Sean apologizes.

"You say that, you don't mean it though," Daniel accuses.

"I do, Daniel. I was a terrible brother. I'll make it up, somehow," Sean tries to comfort him.

"Maybe you can't make it up," Daniel murmurs.  
"You can go now, Sean."

Sean tries to give Daniel a kiss on the forehead, but he refuses. He tries to give him a hug instead, but he refuses that too. Sean decides to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter really tugged at my heartstrings.


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diaz family sets off on vacation.

It's the next day. Sean sleeps in a bit, but Esteban wakes him up before long, joking that he "might have had to bring out the pots and pans" if Sean didn't wake up.

Luckily for Sean, he packed half his bag already yesterday. For the party. That he didn't get to go to.

Sean's already begun resenting this trip, but he doesn't want to ruin it for Daniel and dad. He plays their games.

Sean considers taking the booze and condoms out of his backpack, but remembers what Lyla said once, "Never forget ze booze, and never forget your condoms. Both of them cause problems, and both of them fix problems."

He wishes Lyla could come with them. He asked Esteban, but he said it was a "family thing". Sean would consider Lyla part of the family. Daniel probably would too. Not that it matters anyway, since the Momster wouldn't let Lyla go, especially after she got in trouble for the Friday night party.

After the Diaz family packs up, Esteban has them take their bags, and leave them in the car. Then he asks, "Alright, my sons, we will be on the road for a long time, and may not see a real bathroom for a while. So, does anyone have to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah....I guess I do," Daniel admits, and then starts running back inside.

"Hey, Sean, I want to talk about something," Esteban says, seeing his chance to talk with Sean alone.

"Yeah, what?" Sean asks.

"Look, I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your weekend. But I think this is an important step in both of your lifes," Esteban explains.

"I know, dad. I'm sure it will be cool," Sean compromises.

"I want you both not only to learn about the world, but each other as well. It makes me sad when you two argue," Esteban says.

"I know, dad. I'll try my best," Sean agrees.

Daniel comes running out the door after a bit, bursting with glee. 

"Well, looks like someone's happy to get on our way," Esteban jokes.

"I can't wait! We can explore the woods, and swim in lakes, it's gonna be so much fun!" Daniel says, excitedly.

Esteban chuckles. "Alright, you better get in the car then, mi hijo!"

Daniel swings the back door open, and jumps in. Sean opens the front door, but the seat is filled with debris. 

Esteban says, "Sorry, Seanie-boy, but you'll have to sit in the back for now."

Sean is fuming. Being in a car with Daniel is one thing, but sharing a seat with him? Sean isn't sure he can do it. But he doesn't want to let Esteban down, so he cautiously gets in the back seat, next to Daniel. 

Daniel looks at him, like a bird inspecting it's prey. Wanting to know it's patterns, how it will react to an ambush.

Sean puts his earbuds in. Daniel looks gloomy. He gives Daniel one of the buds. They listen together for a while.

Daniel always fell asleep easily in cars. So did Sean, kinda. They both fall asleep.


	4. An Adventure Through The Great Big Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diaz family arrives in Trout Spring

Daniel wakes back up before Sean does, but his constant chattering with Esteban wakes Sean not long after. Daniel mostly ignores him.

It's now past noon, and they've been on the road for a few hours now. Sean never liked road trips. He always thought they were boring. Too much driving for too little fun.

Daniel, on the other hand, loves them. He loves the car ride, the breeze of the air, and the movement of the car feels like a rock-a-by to him. 

Sean stares out the window, deep in thought. Maybe this trip won't be so bad. Maybe Esteban has a real plan for this, unlike their previous vacations. Esteban never thought too far ahead with anything. Except Sean and Daniel's lives. He always had something planned for them.

"Hey, Sean?" Daniel interrupts his chain of thought.

He looks over to Daniel. 

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"Do you wanna.....listen to some music....on your phone again?" Daniel asks.

"What do you want me to put on?" 

"Can, uh, can I choose?"

Sean hands the phone to Daniel, with Spotify opened. Daniel takes a while to find what he's looking for, but he does eventually. They listen in silence.

Sean thinks Daniel's song is abysmal, but he doesn't say anything. He smiles.

"Thanks, Sean."

Eventually Esteban pulls off the road into a dirty little enclave off the side of the highway. It smells like something is dying. The setting sun casts tall shadows through the area. The rhythmic nature of them reminds Sean of prison bars.

"Okay, my sons, it is getting dark out, so we must find a place to camp out soon," Esteban says. "Then we can build a fire, and sleep-"

"Can we swim in the lake?" Daniel asks innocently, pointing out a sign showing multiple scenic water views.

Sean and Esteban both laugh. "Not unless you wanna get your blood sucked by leeches," Sean says.

"Shut up!"

The family exits the car. 

"Do you think there are like, bears and wolves in there?" Daniel asks, terrified.

Esteban gestures like he's about to speak, but Sean takes over for him.

"No, man. I doubt bears would come near our camp, and wolves.......they'd be too afraid of your howl," Sean reassures.

"You think? AWOOOOOOO! Is that scary to them?" Daniel asks.

"AWOOOOOOO! Yeah, pretty scary."

"Hey, dad, what does your howl sound like?" Daniel asks to compare.

"I don't think I have the voice to do that, my son," Esteban says.

"Just try, dad. I bet your howl is the scariest of them all!" Daniel hops up and down through the forest.

"Okay, but don't make fun of your old man," Esteban laughs. "OW, OW, AWOO-" He coughs. "AWOOOOO."

Sean finds this really funny. "Dad, you sound like one of those contestants on a game show."

Esteban chuckles. "Well, I least I know my limits, because they don't."

"Remember that one girl who thought she was so good, and then she, like, just yelled! Didn't even sing!" Daniel starts laughing, and it quickly spreads to the others.

They laugh and talk as they stumble through the forest. Maybe this will actually be fun, Sean thinks. Eventually, they reach the river. 

Esteban starts setting up sleeping bags under a rocky overlook. Daniel doesn't like the idea.

"Are you sure we should sleep in there? The car is like, right back that way," Daniel points back up the trail.

"I want to teach you what it's like to sleep in the wild, my son, and this is the best way to do that," Esteban explains.

"I know, but.....it's kinda scary! What if.....what if....." Daniel takes a deep breath. "What if wolves come to eat us?"

"Didn't we already talk about this? WE are the wolves. Plus, animals are way more scared of us, then we are of them," Sean consoles.

"I don't know guys, I'm pretty scared of them....."

"It's normal to be afraid, mi hijo. But you have to channel that fear into strength," Esteban says.

Sean has heard this speech a million times already. He leaves them be, to go be alone at the river shore. He always liked to draw scenes like this, and this is no different. He fills the page.

Near the end of his drawing, Daniel comes over.

"Finished your lecture with dad?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, he made me feel a bit better....." Daniel looks down at the river. "Ooooh, we should catch some fish."

"Oh yeah? I think there's one right there," Sean points to the water.

"Really? Really?" Daniel tries to see the water closer up. Sean puts his hand in the water, and splashs some water in Daniel's face. Sean laughs.

"Hey! Sean, you suck," Daniel says as he turns away.

Daniel runs off, and Sean can't tell if he's crying because of all the water on his face.

Sean follows Daniel to the top of the overlook, below where Esteban is setting up their camp.

He sits down with him, and they look into the sky. Sean starts talking.

"Hey, Daniel, what does that cloud look like to you?" He says while pointing at an oddly shaped cloud.

"I don't know.....cotton candy?" Daniel responds.

"Cotton candy? That's it?"

"I don't know! What do you see?"

"I see dad!"

"Really? Where?"

"Is someone talking about me up there?" Esteban jokes.

"Okay, there's his head, and that's his mouth, and see, his shoulders, and that, thats that one weird shirt thing he wears sometimes," Sean explains, pointing out each detail.

"Ooooh, I see it! I see it!" Daniel yips excitedly. "You know what, I see something else. It's a giant douchebag!"

"Am I hearing things, or did Daniel just curse?" Esteban asks.

"Sorry!" Daniel says.

"So, where do you see that?" Sean asks, knowing the answer already.

Daniel giggles and points at Sean. "Right here."

Sean points back at him. "Right here, huh?"

The brothers laugh, and Esteban can't help but chuckle.

They eventually come down from the overlook once it's too dark to see any clouds.

They laugh, and eat, and drink, and then they go to bed. Daniel sleeps snuggled up next to Esteban, and Sean sleeps a bit farther away.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really satisfied with this chapter, I think I'm gonna go back and edit the others a little bit.


	5. A Place Of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Pack leaves the forest.

"Ah, h-he-h"

Sean wakes up in the middle of the night to a sound he doesn't recognize at first. He looks down at the lake to see the dazzling moonlight illuminate across the water's surface, like a carpet laid down for a king.

He looks over at Daniel and Esteban. Sean isn't sure, but it seems like Daniel may have had a bad dream, and Esteban is trying to comfort him. They are whispering very softly, making it difficult for Sean to hear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mi hijo, it was only a dream. Go back to sleep, my son."

"But......but what if it comes back?"

"Don't worry, my son. I will be here to protect you."

"O-okay.....thanks, dad."

"Sleep tight, my son."

Sean watches as Esteban leans in to kiss Daniel goodnight. Then he turns back over, and goes to bed.

Sean wakes up before the others do. He can smell that fresh morning air, and the sunlight beams through the red and orange leaves of the forest. It feels warm. It feels like home to Sean, in it's own way.

He decides to head back down to the river and draw. He almost finished his drawing yesterday, before cloudgazing with Daniel. He thought now would be a good time to complete it.

Sean always felt like he was in his own little space when he drew. Like he had built walls of his surroundings, to shield himself from any distractions. It was nice to be alone, for once, he thought.

His mind drifted off as he filled the page. He thought about the party at Eric's, about Lyla, about Jenn. He hopes she won't be mad he missed it. He hopes she'll still like him.

He hates when he thinks stuff like that, but he can't help it. He is always worried about what others think of him. Then his mind turns to Daniel.

Will he ever forgive him?

Sean doesn't like to think about that. He doesn't like to think about his brother in general. He's unsure about his relationship with him.

One part of him wants to love him, to hold him, to protect him. Wants to spoil him and give him a good life.

Another part of him wants to hate him, to push him away, and let him live his own life.

Is it normal to think like that? Is he a bad brother? 

He doesn't have much time for contemplation on that thought, as his father Esteban comes over to wish him a good morning.

"Hey, Seanie-boy," Esteban says with his arms out and open. "Morning hug for your papito?"

"Arghhh...." Why does his father gotta be so corny all the time? Sean gets up from the stump he was sitting on. "Ok, fine," he says, while giving Esteban a hug.

They embrace for longer than Sean would like.

"Once Daniel wakes up, we'll hit the road, alright?" Esteban tells him.

"Okay," Sean says, but he isn't sure he's okay. It seems to him that he's always waiting for Daniel. But whatever.

Esteban walks back up the shore, presumably to start packing up. Sean tries to finish his drawing, but he finds the environment brash, and hard to focus on. The last few lines of his drawing are hastily done.

Once Daniel wakes up, the Wolf Pack heads back up the trail. Esteban decides to use a forest outhouse, but Sean and Daniel decide to go in the woods instead. 

"AWOOOOOOO!" Daniel howls.

"Dude, if you howl like that the real wolves are gonna come and bite your dick off!" Sean jokes.

"Eww, you're gross Sean," Daniel says while playfully hitting Sean in the shoulder.

Once they're done, the brothers wait outside the outhouse for Esteban. He seems to be taking awhile.

"Sean, do you think he......fell in the toilet?" Daniel asks.

Sean laughs, before realizing Daniel wasn't joking. "No, dude, he wouldn't fit. You would though."

"Shut up!"

Eventually Esteban comes out, and jokes that "next time he'll just use leaves as toilet paper."

The Wolf Pack departs.


	6. The Orchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Pack finds an orchard, where they think they can graze in peace......

Sean and Daniel talk for a while, but it isn't long before Daniel falls asleep. Sean pulls a blanket out from under the seat and wraps up Daniel in it. His thoughts from earlier come flooding back.

What if Jenn doesn't like him anymore? What if she hooked up with someone else at the party? What would he do? How would he respond?

He tries to hold off on thoughts like that. He watches through the window as the trees and forest go by. He wants to draw, but he knows he couldn't focus. He tried drawing like this once and it ended up blurry and mismatched. Kind of like how he feels.

So he just watches the forest pass him. He decides to put on some music to alleviate the boredom. He opens Spotify on his phone, and selects "Service Road" by Better Oblivion Community Center. He relaxes.

Music always helped him calm down. It was like a different world to him.

_You should really call your brother  
Someone put up a picture where he can't stand  
He's holding onto the table  
Probably throwing darts or playing cards  
Something that he lost made him so mad  
Always said it didn't matter  
With a pile of filthy coins clenched in his hands  
Asking strangers to forgive him  
But he never told them what it is  
He did to them that made him feel so bad........... _

Sean's mind drifts off. He's left thinking about things that don't matter.

After a long time left contemplating, the Wolf Pack arrives at a kind of strange looking gas station. Esteban tells the boys,"Okay, your papito is going to fill the car, you two can look around, hang out, chill, whatever you want. But, you have to stay together."

"I know, dad. We will," Sean reaffirms.

"Ooooooh, Sean?"

"What?"

"Can we go in the store?"

"Sure, why not."

Sean pushes the door open, and he hears a little bell ring. He sees an older woman at the front desk.

"Hello," she says.

"Uh, hi...." Sean replies awkwardly.

Within only a few seconds, Daniel has already noticed something he wants. "Hey, Sean, hey look!" He says while running over to a claw machine.

"Can I get one of those Power Bears?" He asks.

"Dude, don't ask me. Dad's the one with the money," Sean says.

Upon hearing this, Daniel uses all of his speed to run to Esteban as fast as possible. Sean watches through the glass of the door. He can't hear them, but he laughs at how silly Esteban acts when talking to Daniel. He watches as Daniel comes back inside.

"He gave me five tries!" Daniel yells.

"Sssshhh! I get you're excited but there are other people in here too!" Sean reminds him.

"Sorry!"

Daniel runs up to the machine and puts a quarter into it. On his first attempt, he misses the mark completely. He tries again. On his second attempt he had it, then he dropped it. He tries again. His third attempt doesn't go much better. Sean watches as the crane grabs hold of the toy for only a second, before dropping it.

"Stupid thing!" Daniel says, annoyed. "Do you....wanna try Sean?"

"Uh...sure," Sean replies.

"But be careful! Dad said he wouldn't give us any more quarters, so you better do it right," Daniel says.

Sean puts in the fourth quarter, and totally whiffs with the crane. He puts in the last one. He focuses. He moves the crane above the toy. He looks at it from multiple angles, hoping to get it right. He pushes the button.

Daniel watches anxiously as the crane locks down on the toy, pulls it up, and drops it down the shoot. His face lights up.

Sean grabs the toy from the machine, and gives it to Daniel. "Here you go, enano," he says casually, turning to leave, but Daniel interrupts him with a hug. Sean is a little taken aback, but he hugs him back.

"Thanks, Sean. You're the best," Daniel says sweetly.

The brothers don't get that much time with this hug before an old man comes over and starts speaking to them.

"Hey, kids. Looks like you won that toy, huh? You know, I've got some free toys I'm giving away," The man says.

"Really? Really? Let me see!" Daniel exclaims, trying to get closer to him.

"No, Daniel!" Sean yells, and Daniel looks back at him. "Stranger danger, remember?" Sean looks at the man. "Sorry, man, I'm sure you're cool, but I'm trying to teach my brother, so-"

"You think I'm dangerous? _You_ think I'm the one to be watched?" The man exclaims.

"No, man, it's just-"

A bell rings. It's Esteban. He must have heard all the yelling.

Esteban moves in front of Sean and Daniel. "Move away from my sons, or I will call the police," He states matter-of-factly.

The angry man backs off into a back room, and shuts the door. Esteban goes to the front desk to pay for the gas he pumped. Daniel, as if forgetting everything that just transpired, runs off to search the store. Sean follows.

After a bit of exploring, Daniel finds something he can't live without. A puppy. 

"Can we take him?" Daniel asks.

"That's a her, and she's all yours if you want her," The cashier lady explains.

"Please, dad? Pretty please? I'll be so good to her, I'll feed her, and pet her, and love her so much, and......"

"Well, it could be a good way to show you how to take care of a pet......" Esteban tries to collect his thoughts.

"Come on, please? She's so cute, and I love her, and I'll pet her every day, and she'll be the best puppy ever!"

"Argh...okay, mi hijo. But you must deliver on your promises," Esteban says.

"I will, dad! I promise! She'll be, like, a little wolf pup!"

"You're a little wolf pup," Sean says.

"Shut up! I'm not _that_ little!"

"Debateable," Sean jokes.

The Wolf Pack leaves the orchard, to depart on new adventures.


	7. Three Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Pack finds a camp to sleep in for the night.

"So......what should her name be?" Daniel asks once they're in the car, alone.

"Uh......how about.......Daniel! Then when dad calls your name no one will know if he's talking to you or the dog!" Sean laughs at his own joke.

"Shut up!" Daniel yells. "I think we should call her........ooooh, Mushroom!"

Esteban audibly chuckles.

"I don't know, dude. Is that really a girl's name? Is that even a name at all?" Sean asks.

"I think it is! Mushroom is such a cute name! Please, dad?" Daniel pleads.

"Well, my son, she is your dog.........you may call her whatever you like," Esteban says.

"Yay! Mushroom is gonna be such a great puppy!" Daniel starts cuddling with her, and she licks his face. "Aww, Mushroom, you're such a good girl!"

Sean isn't sure what to make of the dog. He's always liked pets, but he's a bit worried he'll get put on dog duty if Daniel doesn't take care of her.

After over an hour of driving, Esteban starts getting weary. "Okay, there is a motel only a little down the road, I booked us rooms a week ago, but right now I need to pull over and catch my breath," he says.

Esteban pulls off into a overlook that is looking down on a destroyed town. The Wolf Pack heads to the cliff edge for a better look.

On the way, Sean notices a hunched figure at the other end of the railing, also looking down at the town.

 _Hopefully that guy isn't a fucking weirdo or something_ , Sean thinks. He tries to ignore thoughts like that, as to not be freaked out.

The Wolf Pack looks down on the town in silence. The lighthouse spinning around in the distance occasionally shines an eerie spotlight over the town.

Daniel breaks the silence. "Dad, what if.....what if whatever destroyed that town....." He gulps. "What if it comes for us?"

"My son, don't be afraid. Here, I'll show you," Esteban says while walking with Sean and Daniel over to a memorial plague.

 _To all the souls lost in the Arcadia Bay storm_ , it reads.

"See, my son? It was only a bad storm," Esteban explains.

"A....a tornado?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, mi hijo."

"But what if it comes back?" Daniel questions, terrified.

Sean laughs. "Dude, that's not how tornadoes work. They're made in the air, with like.....different airs or something. They don't just come out of nowhere, and they don't just reappear," Sean explains.

"O-okay..."

Sean notices that man from earlier start coming over.

 _Shit, should we run?_ A quick thought passes through his head.

An overweight, bearded man with glasses walks up to Esteban. He puts out his hand.

"Hey, man," The man speaks.

"Hello," Esteban replies.

"Yeah, uh....I saw you guys in that store earlier, or at least I think I did? I uh.....I'm Brody."

Esteban shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Brody. My name is Esteban. These are my sons, Sean and Daniel," Esteban introduces everyone.

"Yeah, uh....I just wanted to say l, uh.....that guy in the store.....what he did was uh.....not cool, yeah?"

"Yeah, he uh.....he was kinda a dick," Sean says.

"Um, not trying to intrude, but.....are you guys on a vacation? Or are you......" Brody trails off.

"Yeah, we're on a vacation with our dad! It's so cool! We got to go camping, and we got a puppy now, it's the coolest thing!" Daniel exclaims.

Brody chuckles. "Oh, cool. Well, I uh....I didn't mean to be awkward, heh....see you later, my dudes," He says as he walks away, obviously uncomfortable.

The Wolf Pack gets back into their car, and goes back to the road again. 

About half an hour later, they arrive at the Three Seals Motel. Sean thinks it looks like a "run-down place filled with cockroaches" but Esteban promises that it had good reviews.

The Wolf Pack checks into their room, and Esteban says he needs something to eat, so he leaves for the front desk.

Daniel thinks this place is the best. "This is awesome Sean! It's so cool! Which bed are you gonna sleep in, Sean?" Daniel asks him.

"Uh....that one, I guess," Sean says, pointing at one of them. "And then you and dad can sleep in that one."

Daniel's face drains with emotion, leaving only a small sliver of hope left. "Sean?"

"What?" Sean asks.

"Can I......sleep in the bed with you?" Daniel says this like he's trying to contain something.

"No, Daniel. I want one to myself," Sean says. "Well, I'm gonna and call Lyla, I'll be out here if you need me," Sean says, gestering towards a door that leads to a balcony, before sliding it open and heading outside.

He finds Lyla's contact in his phone, and gives her a call.

"Hey, Sean! What's up?" Lyla greets him.

"Hi Lyla. Uh.....not much, I mean....we went camping-"

"Cool!" Sean waits for her to start talking, and after she doesn't he continues.

"And uh...we got a puppy...."

"Cute! What's it's name?"

"Her name is Mushroom," Lyla giggles. "But that's what happens when you let Daniel name something."

"I feel bad for his kids," She jokes.

"Anyway, what have you been up to?" Sean shifts the focus to her.

"Well.....the Momster's still pissed I went to the party on Friday. Oh, and about Jenn...she really likes you, man. I told her you weren't gonna be at the party, and she ending up leaving after just half an hour," Lyla gossips.

"So? There's a hundred different reasons she could've left that don't have to do with me," Sean says.

"I don't know, dude. Anyway, my mom needs help moving one of our chairs, so I better get going," She says.

"Alright, bye Lyla."

"Bye, Sean."

Lyla hangs up. Sean looks back at the glass door. 

_Weird he hasn't come out to say hi to Lyla_ , Sean wonders. He heads back inside.

Daniel is sitting on the closest bed to the door, facing the wall with his face in his hands. Sean can faintly make out the sound of him sniffling.

Sean gets closer. Daniel looks back at Sean, then looks away immediently. He frantically uses his sleaves to wipe his eyes.

"I have something in my eye, Sean," Daniel says, sounding devastated.

Sean sits down with him. "You okay, enano?"

"Do you love me, Sean?"

"Of co-"

"Or do you hate me?" He can barely get the words out.

"Daniel, why would you think that?" Sean asks.

"Because you never hang out with me. You never do anything. You try to...." He starts bawling. 

Sean wraps his arms around Daniel. "I love you, enano. You don't know how much I love you. Dad loves you too. Everyone loves you."

"W-what abo-out that angry guy in the store? Did he hate us?" Daniel asks.

"I don't know, Daniel. But I do know that...anyone who hates you doesn't matter," Sean comforts him.

"What if I've done something to make people hate me?"

"You haven't, Daniel. No one in their right mind would hate you."

"O-okay. But.....why don't you ever want to be with me? I just want to share a bed and......and......."

"It's ok, enano. You can sleep in my bed tonight, if you want," Sean says.

"With you?"

"Yes, enano. I love you."

"I love you too, Sean."

When Esteban arrives, the boys are already in bed, sleeping, with Daniel's arms wrapped around Sean, and Mushroom sleeping at the boys feet.


	8. The Ancient Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Pack visits their ancestors.

Sean wakes up very late in the morning. It's nearly noon, and Daniel and Esteban have already woken up and are ready to hit the road. Sean asks Esteban why he wasn't woken up sooner, and he says it's because, "Daniel said you deserved a bit more rest."

Sean takes the shortest shower in the history of mankind, and then they get back on the road again.

Once they're all in the car, Esteban immediently spills the beans on where they're going.

"So....I thought I would take us somewhere special, next," Esteban hints.

"Ooooh, special? Where?" Daniel asks.

"Well, um....Sean, do you remember your grandparents?" Esteban implies.

The gravity hits him. "Yeah, but......you've never gotten along with them. I mean, after......you know.......why would you trust them now?" Sean asks.

"They aren't responsible for that, my son. They were as surprised as we were," Esteban explains.

"Are.....are you guys talking about...mom?" Daniel says, nervously.

"She's not our mom anymore, Daniel."

Esteban changes the topic. "Anyway, I think Daniel needs to meet them. You should as well."

"Well....I guess. They are nice people...."

"Plus, Mushroom can have a cozy place to sleep! Heck yeah!" Daniel exclaims.

"They do know we're coming, right dad?" Sean clarifies.

"Yes, my son. I gave them a call last week."

"They live in Beaver Dam or something, right?"

"Beaver Creek."

"Alright."

When The Wolf Pack arrives, it's past 6 at night. Esteban complains about the traffic on the highway and how he hopes they aren't sleeping. He rings the doorbell. They wait in silence.

After a while, an old woman answers the door.

"Oh, Stephen come quick, it's Esteban, Sean, and Daniel. They're here!" Claire notices Mushroom. "And they....have a dog?"

They hear multiple floorboards creaking, and an old man stuttering and muttering on the way to the door.

Claire lets them in before Stephen even gets to the door.

They all sit down at the table for a chat. Claire and Stephen on one side, Esteban and Sean on the other. Daniel scoots a chair down from the living room, and sits in between them.

Sean never truly understood Claire. Lots of talking, nothing getting done. But that's old people for you. Especially old women. 

Sean mostly tunes her out, hearing something about Esteban's garage, how Sean and Daniel are doing at school, how the vacation's going, blah blah blah. He doesn't really pay much attention. Claire takes notice of this, and misinterprets it as weariness.

Claire puts her hand on Sean's and says, "Oh, sweetie, you look so tired. You don't have to stay down here if you want. The bedroom's just upstairs, if you turn left at the top, there it is, heh. You can go if you want."

Sean takes this as an invitation. "Okay, thanks Claire, yeah, I need a little rest."

"Of course you do. We have two beds up there, we brought one out of storage the other day. Use whichever one you like," Claire says as Sean already starts heading for the stairs.

"I'm tired too! I'll go with you, Sean!" Daniel exclaims, taking Mushroom with him.

Both of the brothers head upstairs, leaving Esteban and the grandparents to chit-chat about mundane things, like adults do. Sean makes a mental note not to become an adult.

He uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Then he finds the room Claire spoke of, and notices Daniel already in bed, Mushroom at his feet. He climbs in bed next to him.

"Hey, Sean?"

Sean jumps. He thought Daniel was asleep. "Uh, yeah, Daniel?"

"Do you think that this was mom's room?"

"I don't think so."

"You know, since we're wolves, what animal would she be? Would she be a wolf too?"

"Hell no," Sean says this with an angry look on his face. "She would be a rat. Or a chameleon."

"Why?"

"Because she betrays people and changes her appearance just for fun."

"How did she do that?"

"She turned herself from a good mom into a bad one."

"Stop!" Daniel says, holding back tears. "Don't talk about mommy like that."

"Daniel....." Sean starts, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry. But she.....made her choice. To leave. It's okay to think about her."

"Why did she leave, Sean?"

"I don't know, Daniel."

"Did she-e leave because......because of me?" Daniel can't close the floodgates. He breaks down.

Sean wraps his arms around Daniel. "No......don't even think about that. There are a million reasons she could've left."

"Yeah, but......she left when I was born, right?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! I know you do! Stop lying to.....to....protect me! I'm not a fucking baby!"

"Daniel! Calm down, okay? It's ok, enano." Sean embraces Daniel closer, so close that he can feel the wetness of his shirt increasing due to Daniel's tears.

"A-h-hh-ah," Daniel crys into Sean.

"It's okay, Daniel. She didn't leave because of you. She didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just _know_ , Daniel. You're too amazing."

"How? I'm just another kid."

"Maybe to other people. But not to me, or dad, or even Claire and Stephen. And Karen. Or Noah, or Lyla, or anyone else. Even your teachers love you."

"Really?" Daniel sniffs.

"Yes, enano."

Daniel scoots even closer to Sean. "Thanks, Sean."

When Esteban enters the room, the boys are already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a lot with Sean and Daniel at Claire and Stephen's house, I think it will be a very nice place for the story to expand.


	9. Superwolf and Seanoculos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf Pack settles into their new den.

Light is pouring in through the window blinds, painting Sean's barely awake body in stripes. Daniel and Esteban must have already woken up. Again? Why is he always the last to wake?

He pulls some clothes out of his backpack, and takes them to the bathroom, ready for a shower. On the way, he can hear both Daniel and Esteban talking and laughing in the downstairs section of the house. He gets a towel from the drawer, and sets up all his shower supplies in the bathroom.

Showers had always been a place of peace for Sean. A place to think, a place to _overthink_. He tends to think about people like Jenn. What is she doing right now? Is she thinking about him? Does she care? All of them important questions that he knows he can't answer, yet he still asks them. Why? Another good question.

His mind drifts off to less important things. What happens when you beat that boss he's stuck on in Dark Souls? What if Daniel was the older brother? Is his boss angry he took this much time off? Okay, that one's pretty important. Yet, he ignores it.

Sean was never the kind of guy to stay in the shower too long. It was a nice respite, but too much of a waste. Of time. Of water. Of _fun_.

Once's he's done, he decides to see what Daniel and Esteban are up to.

He heads downstairs, pours himself a glass of orange juice, and sits down next to Daniel, across the table from Esteban. Mushroom is in Daniel's lap.

"Hey, Sean!" Daniel greets him. He sounds genuinely happy to be in his brothers company.

"Hey, enano....." Sean notices a weird board game set out on the table. "What are you guys, uh....doing?"

Esteban explains. "We found this board game in one of the cupboards. We thought it would be a fun little thing to pass the time."

"So, how do you play?" Sean asks, already sure he's figured it out, but wanting to let Daniel feel smart.

"Well, you spin this die, and you like....you uh....it's like a role-playing thing, and you just, like....." Daniel trails off, confused.

Esteban interjects. "Well, I come up with these scenarios, and your made up characters have to deal with it, and then you spin the die, and-"

"I think I get it, dad. Me and Lyla played this a few times. So, dad.....you are the dungeon keeper or whatever? And we're the characters, right?"

"Right, my son."

"So, who are you?" Sean asks Daniel.

"I'm Superwolf! The most powerful wolf in all of Wolf-Earth! I can bend matter to my will! And....I uh...save people and stuff. And she..." He says, pointing to Mushroom. "Is my wolf pup, who uh.....she can fly! What about you?"

"I'm uh.....Sean the....wolf? I-"

"Bad name."

"What?"

"Sean the wolf doesn't sound that cool."

"Says the guy who named our dog Mushroom! But okay...then, how about......uh.......Wolf, uh.......Sean.......Seanoculos the Wolf Master! I am, uh....a really strong wolf, who can.....do cool stuff. And I'm your brother too."

"Hmm.....okay, Seanoculos. So..." Daniel looks at Esteban. "How does the wolves story start?"

Esteban talks in such a way that you can tell the gears are turning in his head.

"Superwolf and Seanoculos were out one day, when they found a secret cave into the forest. What do they do?"

"They go in!" Daniel exclaims, rolling the 20 sided die. It lands on a 5.

"Aww, darn it."

Esteban reveals their fate. "The wolf brothers try to go in the cave, but they trip and fall deep into it. They can't see anything."

Sean starts. "Seanoculos pulls out a flashlight." The dice rolls a 17.

"The flashlight comes out of Seanoculos's pocket normally, but when turns it on, the brothers see a horde of rabid bats."

"Superwolf obliterates them." The dice lands on 3.

"Superwolf tries to use his powers, but the bats attack. Both of the brothers fall even further in the cave. The brothers see a stranded girl wolf in the cave."

"Seanoculos asks her what's wrong." 10.

"The brothers try to speak with her, but she shows them her fangs. What do they do?"

"Superwolf tells her to stop threatening them!" 20.

"The stranded girl wolf runs away, terrified of the brothers."

"Uh...Seanoculos asks his brother why he did that." 7.

"It doesn't work very well. Superwolf doesn't want to listen."

"Yes he does!" 16.

"Superwolf starts listening."

"Uh.....Seanoculos says that she could have been a friend to them." 12.

"Superwolf considers the offer."

"Superwolf says he was afraid, because he didn't want Seanoculos to be taken away." 5.

"Seanoculos doesn't understand."

"Seanoculos says that he won't get taken away." 8.

"Superwolf isn't sure about it."

"But....but what if you get caught up with friends. Then you might forget me-uh....Superwolf says that." 17.

"Seanoculos realizes what Superwolf means."

"Dan-err...Superwolf.....you don't need to worry, Seanoculos says. He promises to always be there for Superwolf." 20.

"Superwolf loves Seanoculos very much."

"Superwolf hugs Seanoculos." 18.

"Daniel hugs Sean."

Daniel looks at Esteban, confused, before realizing what he means. He wraps his arms around Sean. Sean hugs back.

"I love you, Sean."

"I love you too, enano."

Esteban just sits and watches, very proud of both of his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I think this won't be the last we see of Superwolf and Seanoculos.


	10. Play Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf brothers play a game of baseball.

Later that day, after Esteban leaves to grab some ingredients for Claire and Stephen, Sean takes a call from Lyla. Slightly unusual, as Sean's usually the one to call. But that's fine. He's tired of all these obligations anyway.

Sitting on the Reynolds couch, he has a heart to heart with Lyla.

"So......how's it going?" Having fun?" She asks lightheartedly.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I mean.....I'm still a bit confused about what dad's up to, but......you know." 

"I don't know. What _is_ up with your dad?"

"Well...it's weird. He never liked our grandparents, but now he wants us to meet them? I don't get it."

"Hmm. Sounds like your dad is having a mid-life crisis."

Sean laughs. "Maybe. He is getting older. But, it's just.......whatever. How are you doing, Lyla? Anything going on at school?"

Lyla giggles. "Yeah! You are so fucked, dude."

"What?"

"Mr. Anderson, he literally gave us a fifteen page fucking packet."

"Damn. When's it due?"

"Friday."

"Three fucking days? He better give me extra time for being gone."

"He......might. I mean......" Lyla laughs. "He totally has the hots for Mrs. Jefferson. Today, at lunch, they were sitting together, alright? And he looked like a guy who hasn't talked to a girl since he was eight. Then later, when we were in class, he couldn't shut the fuck up about her! Dude's thirsty as fuck."

Sean bellows. "That's hilarious."

"He needs to get over her." She laughs. "Like, she's like fifteen years younger than you!"

"I don't know about that," Sean says.

"She's pretty young. But anyway.......the track team's doing good. Especially considering you aren't around."

"Did they win that tournament?"

"Oh hell yeah they did. Some people in the school are talking about how they might go to National's this year."

"Damn, that's crazy," Sean exclaims.

"And when you come back......they'd be overpowered as fuck."

"Heh, awesome. But, what about you? How is, uh.....Lyla the Love Witch?"

"I'm great, Sean! Mom isn't so pissed about the party anymore, so that's good. I even......got off my medication for a while."

"Oh, Lyla......" Sean doesn't know what to say.

"But that wasn't a good idea. Anyway, how's Daniel?"

"He's uh......good? I can get him, if you want."

"Sure. I'd love to talk to my baby boy."

"He wouldn't like to be called that."

"I know."

Sean starts yelling out for Daniel. "Hey, Daniel! Hey! It's Lyla! She wants to talk to you!"

The second he says Lyla's name he hears Daniel's footsteps pounding across the wooden upstairs floor. He nearly trips down the stairs, Sean reminds him to be careful, and gives him the phone.

"Hey, Lyla!" He hears Daniel exclaim, like he's just discovered a new species. Sean heads to the kitchen, leaving them to talk.

Claire is already preparing stir fry in the kitchen. She called it "Mexican-inspired" earlier, but Sean knows all that means is that she put a dazzle of hot sauce in there.

"Hi, uh...Claire."

"Hey, Sean."

Sean was always pretty awkward. Especially to family he doesn't know that well.

"Uh.....anything I can help with?"

"No, it's okay."

"Uh, ok....." His mind starts racing, trying to figure out something to say so he doesn't sound like a freak.

"Uh....not that this isn't uh.....cool and all-" He coughs. "But, uh.....I was wondering...if you had, uh.....something for...me and Daniel to do? Like, a fun thing, you know?"

Claire shakes her head just as Stephen enters the room. "I'm afraid not," Claire says. "We're.....well, we're old. We don't really do that many 'fun' things."

Stephen inserts himself into the conversation. "Well, uh....our shed in the backyard. It's got some, uh....old.....baseball stuff in there."

"You guys used to play baseball?" Sean asks.

"Well, Stephen did," Claire says. "Back in the.....60s or 70s, isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes, I think it is," Stephen says, sitting down at the table. "I'm pretty sure it's unlocked."

"Uh, okay..."

Sean takes this as an invitation. He was never really a fan of baseball, unlike his father. Was it because it dragged on too long? Or because he never really understood it? Or, was it because the Seattle Mariners sucked giant dick? In any case, he presents the idea to Daniel.

"Hey dude, you off the phone with Lyla?"

"Yeah, just got off. I really like her."

"Of course you do. Anyway, Stephen said that there is a bunch of old baseball stuff in the shed out back. Wanna play?"

"Baseball?" Daniel asks.

"Uh....yeah like the bat, and the ball, and the bases, and-"  
"Yeah I know what it is. Sounds cool, Sean."

"Alright, then lets go!"

The brothers race each other to the shed. Sean lets Daniel get there first, but he can't open the door, so Sean helps him. They pull out a bat, a ball, and a glove.

"Alright, do you want to bat, or pitch first?" Sean asks.

"Uh....I'll bat."

"Alright, uh...so....stand over there," He points to the edge of the yard. "Okay, so this is first," He points to the shed. "This is second- err, wait actually that doesn't work at all. How about, just try and hit it out of the yard for a run? And, please, don't break any windows?" 

He gets in his pitching stance. Which is not very good. He throws a fast-ish ball, but it works anyway. Strike.

"Alright, dude. This isn't gonna be three outs, okay? Just one."

"Alright." Daniel lines up in batting stance.

Sean throws it very low, and Daniel takes a swing and completely whiffs. Strike.

"Dude, okay.....don't swing unless you _know_ you can hit it. Okay?"

"Okay." Daniel looks a little angry.

Sean throws another one. It hits Daniel in the leg.

"Oww!" He exclaims. Sean apologizes.

"I'm sorry, enano. You get a free run, okay?"

"That hurt." Daniel tells Sean, which he was very much already aware of. "You can go now."

Sean steps into the batters box. Aka, the space in front of the fence.

Daniel.....would not be a good pitcher.

The first pitch winds up getting hit into the sky, and lands back in the yard. Technically, Sean could have ran for it and got a run, but he did tell Daniel they had to hit it out of the yard, so he doesn't.

"Is that a strike?" Daniel asks.

"Uh, sure," Sean says.

Daniel's second pitch appears to be thrown at the floor. Ball.

Daniel's third pitch doesn't even reach Sean. Ball.

Daniel's fourth pitch would have been a strike, but Sean hits it sailing out of the yard. He scores. Then he retrieves the ball, and gives it back to his brother.

They repeat this process multiple times, and Sean finally strikes out after scoring three runs.

They switch positions. Daniel is already a bit sour, knowing that he can't hold up to his brothers skills. Sean decides to take it easier on him. 

He throws a fast one low.....

And he hits Daniel right in the groin.

"Ugh," Daniel makes a sound telling Sean everything he needs to know. That fucking hurt. A lot. Maybe the worst pain Daniel has experienced in his short life.

So what does Sean do when he sees his brother slumped over, clutching his chest and balls at the same time, crying and groaning in the pain?

He _laughs_. He fucking laughs. He tries to stop, but he can't. He goes to Daniel's side with an uncomfortable snicker, and a will to chuckle at his brothers expense.

Daniel doesn't even look up. He's in too much pain. He's surprised that he didn't pass out. He wishes he did.

Daniel makes one of the most disgusting noises Sean has ever heard, and Sean rolls him over to find a pool of vomit under Daniel's face. It hurt that much?

Sean starts apologizing, but he knows it sounds insincere. Just a second ago, he was fucking _laughing_ that he put his brother in so much pain. Now he's trying to apologize, but he can't stop himself from grinning.

"I'm sorry man," He says in the same way he did when apologizing to his friends, but not really being sorry. But right now he _is_ sorry. Incredibly sorry. So why won't his mind let him talk that way?

Daniel just stares back. He can't even speak. But the look on his face says a thousand different things.

 _Go fuck yourself,_ it says.

 _I hate you,_ it says.

 _You aren't my brother,_ it says.

Sean remembers what Daniel said back at their house.

_"Why would you hurt me on purpose!?"_

But this time, it wasn't on purpose. But how is Daniel going to believe that?

Sean picks up Daniel, and Daniel gives him a stare that says, _"Don't fucking touch me."_ But Daniel can't do anything to protest.

What should Sean do? There isn't a treatment for getting hit in the balls. You just.....wait. Right? Should he tell dad? Or Claire, or Stephen?

He does none of those things. Instead, he takes Daniel to their shared room, and lies him in bed. He searches for Mushroom around the house, and once he finds her, lays her with him.

Daniel doesn't say anything. Just gives that innocent look of _Why would you do that?_ The one Sean's seen all too many times. 

He doesn't know how to respond. So, he doesn't. He says sorry once again, kisses Daniel on the forehead (another thing Daniel would refuse if he had the strength), and leaves the room, all while beating the fuck out of himself internally.

Why would he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I want to do with this story....I don't really have a direction for the plot. I might start some new fic and leave this until I get an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see my favorite brothers happy, so started writing this. The wolf brothers relationship will improve. Next chapter soon.


End file.
